


My Diamond

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mother-Son Relationship, Valentine's Day, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the video about Jamie & Tyler have called their mother for tell about the shopping ring for propose someone.<br/>But the someone is not a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after the video just released for Valentine Day about Jamie & Tyler and their mother.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

"I have to call my mother" say Jamie

"Me too, I have to call my mom" say Tyler

One goes to the living room and one goes to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to buy an engagement ring" Say Tyler

"But what is it for? You put someone pregnant?"

"But no Mom, I'm not with girls, I'm with Jamie, I intend to do my request during the valentine's day "

"That's why you're still together, you are so bro with him but in fact you are just so in love of him"

"Yes"

"I'm happy for you, in fact, I was really hoping that you weren't with a girl and put someone pregnant with all that I've read and all, I'm glad you're with Jamie and I support you."

"Thanks Mom, you know that it matters to me"

"I know, i love you sweetheart"

"I love you too"

At the side of Jamie he also calls his mother, "Mom, I have something to tell you?"

"What happen, sweetheart"

"I think I will make my proposal to someone"

"Who are with someone?"

"Yes"

"We have never met her"

"It's him, mom. I'm with a guy and it's Tyler, I'm sorry for not have told you sooner"

"It is serious? I thought you were only friends"

"I've been with him since last year, and yes it serious"

"If he accepts to marry you, you have to promise me that you present him to me in a good way"

"Yes, mom"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner"

"Sorry Mom"

"I hope you will find a good Ring and that he will accept"

"I hope too mom, I love you"

"I love you too"

Jamie and Tyler are going in separate ways to buy rings where after they bought the rings, they send the photo to their mother who tell them "Good luck and if he agreed send me a picture"

Between calls of Tyler and Jamies, the mothers of Tyler and Jamie have called each other because they are a little closer now. And they began to talk for preparing the wedding.

The day of Valentine's day, Jamie and Tyler had planned to make a meal together. What they did not know is that they were going to do both the request.

"I have something to tell you ..." they say this at the same time

"Oh" and they laughed

"Go tell first"

"Not go tell first"

"Tyler, it's been a year since we're together and I love you, I have been wanting to live with you forever and will you marry me, Tyler?"

"Jamie do you want to marry me?, I love you and you're the only one I want"

After the confession, they look at each other and say "you too, you had the same idea"

"Yes" and they kiss each other

"I think the answer to the question is yes"

They put the ring on their fingers and then send the picture to their mother and they went to celebrate it in bed.

A few days later the mother came and they congratulate them and at the same time they say they will call to prepare for the wedding.

 

**END**


End file.
